New Beginnings and Forever Friends
by written4U
Summary: Harry Potter has lived through the final battle with the help of Ron and Hermione but something happens on the train that may change his life forever. Some smut M/M.. Reviews appreciated. First Harry Potter fic.


New Beginnings and Forever Friends

Harry Potter, Ron Weasly, and Hermione Granger were sitting in Ron's room. Ron and Harry were packing their trunks to go back to Hogwarts for the last time.

(Hermione's had been packed for a week.) They were leaving tomorrow morning. When they got their letters from Hogwarts Hermione had been shocked to know she had been chosen as Head Girl. Harry of coarse was still Quiddith Captain and well Ron had been made a prefect. When made his Mom happier then they had seen her since the war.

"It's going to be different goin back to school knowing I don't have a crazy dark wizard out to get me." Harry said.

"I know mate. It is a bit strange." Ron said.

Hermione looked up at the two people she loved most in the world and smiled. She never thought she would be sitting here with Ron and Harry. All through the war she had a horrible feeling that she was going to loose one or both of them. If she was being honest with herself she didn't expect to live through the war herself. She thought she was going to die the night they were captured and brought Malfoy Manor. Hermione must have been last in her thoughts because she didn't hear Harry when he asked her what was wrong.

"Mione. Mione. Hermione! What's wrong?" Harry said with concern.

Hermione looked up at Harry.

"Where did you go? You were a thousand miles away." Harry said.

"Oh, I'm sorry Harry. I was just thinking about everything that went on in the past months. I can't believe we are sitting here all together preparing to go back to school. After all we went through it just seems so unreal." She said wiping a tear from her cheek.

Harry knew all to well how she was feeling. He never thought he would live to be going back to school.

So Harry did the only thing he knew to do and that was to just wrap Hermione in his arms and hold her while she cried. She had been so strong with everything she had been through. Ron's leaving them during the search, Godric's Hollow and most of all Malfoy Manor with Bellatrix torturing her for information.

Hermione knew things about Harry that no one knew. For example he finally confided in her that he thought he might be gay. For a while he had found himself looking at blokes more then girls. He had not told Ron yet for fear of how he was going to react.

"We need to get to bed so we will be able to get up in the morning." Hermione said

She got up off the floor where she had been sitting and walked over to Ron and kissed him on the forehead.

"I love you and I will see you in the morning." She said.

"Goodnight, Hermione. I love you too." Ron said as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

He still couldn't believe she was his girlfriend. He had loved her since their fifth year but was too chicken to tell her. He knew when he heard her screaming at Malfoy Manor that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her and he planned on asking her to be his wife at Christmas. Harry knew this of coarse he had loaned him the money to buy the ring.

The next morning came faster then Harry expected. Before he knew it they were at the train station with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Mrs. Weasley kissed him on the cheek and told him to have a wonderful year and she would see him when he came home for Christmas. So the Golden Trio boarded the train. Since Ron and Hermione had to go to the Prefect compartment Harry went to find and empty compartment. While he was looking he found Neville and Luna and they asked him to sit with them.

Neville and Luna had begun dating shortly after the war had ended. They were so cute together and Neville adored Luna.

Not long after the train left the station there was a knock on the door. Harry got up to answer it and was shocked to find the one person he thought he would see. Draco Malfoy.

"Potter, can I speak to you for a moment?" Draco said nodding to acknowledge Neville and Luna.

"Sure. Where would you like to go?" Harry asked.

"Do you mind coming into my compartment? It's just me." Draco said.

"No, I guess not." He said to Draco.

"Nev, Luna I'll be back soon." Harry said to his friends.

So Harry followed Draco back to his compartment. When they went in Draco motioned for Harry to sit down.

"So what would you like to talk to me about?" Harry said sitting down.

"Well this is hard for me so please don't interrupt me while I'm talking. Ok? Draco said obviously very nervous.

"Ok, go ahead then." Harry said.

"I wanted to thank you for what you did for my Mother. If it wasn't for you she would be in Azkaban right now. She is all I have left and I am more then grateful for you telling the Ministry about what she did in the forest. Also I know you know now that I was a spy like Snape. I just couldn't do what The Dark Lord wanted me to do and I didn't want to be a monster like my Father. I know I have been a horrible person to you but if you are willing I would like for us to try and be friends. I will understand if you don't want to and I promise I wont hold it against you or your friends." Draco said.

Harry and Draco sat in silence for a while. Finally Harry looked into Draco's eyes and said "Draco I wouldn't be opposed to being friends with you but I have one thing I want you to do for me.

"What's that? Draco asked.

"I want you to apologize to Hermione for calling her a mudblood and to Ron for making fun of him for being poor. Both of which are things they can't control." Harry said.

"Is that all?" Draco asked.

"Yeah. That's all I ask. Ron and Hermione are the two most important people in my life and I don't want them to be hurt by anyone especially someone who I want to be friends with." Harry said.

"I can do that." Draco said.

Harry made it back to Neville and Luna and explained to them what Draco wanted. Neville was a bit shocked but Luna didn't seem to be too much.

Harry spent the rest of the train ride thinking about his conversation with Draco. He never really thought he would be talking civilly with Draco Malfoy none the less trying to be friends with him.

When Harry stepped off the train he met up with Hermione. She had a weird look on her face and when Harry asked her what was wrong she said she would tell him at The Feast.

When they finally got to the Great Hall Harry sat down next to Hermione and asked her what was going on.

"Harry, Malfoy walked up to me and Ron and asked if he could speak to us for a moment. So we went into his compartment and he apologized for calling me a mudblood and to Ron for making fun of his family for being poor and asked us both if we would consider trying to be friends with him. He went into this whole spill about being a spy and not wanting to be a monster like his Father and blah, blah, blah. It was all kinda bizarre. She said.

"Yeah Mate it was really bizarre." Ron said.

"I know he asked me the same thing. I was shocked at first too but I think he is being real. He told me thank you for keeping his Mum out of Azkaban." Harry said.

"Listen guys I want this year to be the best so lets just try and get along with him, ok? Harry asked.

Hermione gave him a knowing look and turned he head in Ron's direction.

"Ron lets try for Harry. Ok? She said.

"I don't like this but I'll do it for you mate, but I'm telling you if he screws up one time I'm out." Ron said.

"Fare enough for me." Harry said.

They finished the dinner and walked to the common room together. Hermione went to her head rooms and the boys went to their dorms they shared with Neville and Dean.

Harry got into his pajamas and got into bed. Sleep didn't come for a long while. He had thoughts of one Draco Malfoy swirling through his head. He had felt something different when he saw Draco today but couldn't really put his finger on what it was.

All he could think about was how blue his eyes were and how he could see every muscle in his well toned chest through his white shirt. He knew Draco was gay. He and Blaise had been dating since fifth year and from what Harry knew they were very happy together.

When Harry woke up in the morning he was still groggy from lack of sleep and had to be pulled out of bed by a very grumpy Ron.

They made it down to the great hall in enough time to scarf down some toast and eggs before they had their first class with Professor Slughorn. Harry has always hated Potions with Snape but I thought he would rather have Snape back then have to deal with Slughorn again. When they walked into the classroom there were no tables. The room was completely empty except for the Professor's desk and the board. On the board there was a note from Slughorn.

Students,

Welcome to Double Potions.

I have taken the liberty of putting you into groups of 4 and that is how you will remain for the rest of the term. NO EXCEPTIONS!

The groups will go as follows.

Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter

Hermione Granger and Blaise Zabini

Ron Weasley and Pansy Parkinson

Neville Longbottom and Theo Nott

Lavender Brown and Greg Golye

After everyone had had time to read the note the desk appeared and everyone took their places. Slughorn walked in about this time and told everyone to take out their books and turn to page forth-five. They were going to be learning how to make the Wolfsbane potion. By the time class was over everyone was hot a tired and it was only the beginning of the day. Ron and Harry has Divination next while Hermione and Draco has Arithmacy.

"Hermione, can I talk to you about something?" Draco asked while they walked to class.

"Sure. What would you like to know?" She said.

"You know that Blaise and I have been together since fifth year right? He asked

"Yes, of coarse." She said.

"Well we broke up lastnight. He said I'm not the person he wants to be with for the rest of his life." He said in no more then a whisper.

"Draco, I'm sorry to hear that, but it is that you want me to do? She said as she grabbed his arm.

" Well I was thinking since you guys are partners that maybe you could talk to him for me. I really love him and don't want to not be with him. I kinda feel lost without him. He has been a constant in my life for three years now." He said now with tears in his eyes.

Hermione grabbed a tissue out of her bag and handed it to Draco. He whipped his eyes and smiled at her.

"I'll talk to him Draco but I'm not going to promise anything will come out of it. Blaise doesn't like me much and has made it very clear that he doesn't like being my potions partner. "She told him.

It was the next day in potions before Hermione had a chance to say anything to Blaise about what she and Draco had talked about.

"Blaise, could I ask you something?" She asked as they worked over the cauldron.

"What do you want to know?" he asked not even looking up at her.

"Draco asked me to talk to you about you two breaking up and well actually I'm not really sure what to say so I'm just going ask why you broke up with him? She said not taking a breath.

"It's not like its any of your business but since he has made it your business. I met someone else over the summer and I have feel in love and I want to be with him and not Draco. I told him all of this lastnight but apparently he is too dimwhitted to understand." He said very hatefully.

"So if you don't mind I would appreciate it if you would tell Draco to leave me alone and find someone else because I'm not interested anymore." He said as he walked away to get some more ingredients.

Hermione was left speechless and that didn't happen very often. She wasn't sure what to say to Draco when he asked her what Blaise had said. So she opted for the truth.

"He said that he has met someone else and that he doesn't love you anymore and that you should find someone else and he asked me to tell you to leave him alone. "She said.

She could see by the look on his face that he was having a really hard time dealing with this and that he was going to need someone to help him through his heartbreak. She was the go to girl when it came to helping people with broken hearts. When Harry had told Ginny he didn't want to be with her. Hermione had been there until Ginny healed enough to realize that she could live without Harry.

"Draco I'm here if you need someone to talk to. I'm a pretty good listener. Or so I'm told." Hermione said.

"Thanks Hermione. I'm going to be ok. I just need to be alone. I'm going to take a walk." He said as he took off running down the corridor.

When he rounded the corner he ran right into someone. He fell back and hit his head on the hard floor. His eyes were so full of tears he couldn't make out the face of the person standing over him.

"Are you ok, Draco? Said a familiar voice.

When he realized who it was he groaned on the inside. Harry would be who he would literally run into when he was crying over a bloke that had broken his heart. He felt Harry grab him under the arms and pull him to his feel.

"Are you ok?" Harry said again.

"Yeah, I think so. I hit my head pretty hard though." Draco said rubbing his head.

"Do you want to go see Madam Pomphry? Harry said.

"No I think I'm ok. I was just gonna go for a walk. Would you care to join me? Draco said before he realized what he was saying.

"Draco what's wrong. Who were you running from and why are you crying? Harry said with concern in his voice.

Draco was silent for a few moments until he decided to tell Harry what was wrong. He told about Blaise and how he broke up with him and about asking Hermione to talk to him. He told Harry about what Blaise had told Hermione. When he was done talking he was crying even harder. He really wanted to crawl under a rock and die.

Harry took Draco in his arms and just him cry. He didn't know what it was like to have a broken heart but he had seen how Ginny was when he told her he didn't want to be with her. By this time they were at the Room of Requirements. So Harry thought to himself that he wanted a place were He and Draco could go for a while so that Draco could compose himself and they could talk.

The door appeared and Harry led Draco in and sat him down on the couch that the room furnished for them. There was a pitcher of Pumpkin juice and some sandwiches on the coffee table. So Harry poured Draco some and made him drink. They sat in silence for a while. Until Draco said "Thanks Harry.

"You're welcome. I didn't think you would want everyone knowing your business." Harry said handing Draco a tissue.

Harry could almost feel the pain Draco was in. He wanted to punch Blaise in his nose for hurting Draco.

"So do you want to talk about it?" Harry asked as he refilled Draco's cup.

"I do but I feel like an idiot for crying over someone that so obviously doesn't want me. He was my first everything. First kiss, first love, first…well you know. He was the first person to ever make me feel safe beside Mother. What did I do for him to just not love me anymore? He said with tears welling up in his eyes again.

"I don't know why he did that but I can tell you that you deserve better then him. If he can't see how bad he has hurt you then he doesn't deserve you. You are a beautiful person. You're smart. You're funny. "Harry said.

At this point Draco is just about in Harry lap. The tears have stopped for now.

Harry felt very protective of Draco right now. He would love nothing more then to tear Blaise from limb to limb and Harry didn't really understand why he felt this way.

Suddenly Draco sat up and looked at Harry. "You think I'm beautiful?" he said looking into Harry eyes.

Harry didn't know why he did it but leaned in and kissed Draco's lips very lightly. When he pulled away he looked at Draco and Draco just stared at him.

"Why did you do that? Draco finally said.

"I don't know it just felt like that right thing to do. I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that. I don't what I was thinking. You're just so beautiful." Harry said

Suddenly Draco got up and started pacing the room. He had his hands clasped behind his head and was just pacing. After what seemed like hours to Harry Draco finally come over to him and sat down. He grabbed Harry's face and pressed his lips to his. Harry just let Draco take the lead and when Draco ran his tongue over Harry's bottom lip he opened his lips and Draco deepened the kiss alittle. They only parted when they were both in need for air.

When Draco looked up at Harry all he could see was the look of complete lust a little hint of something else. He wasn't sure what it was but he knew what he wanted to do at that point.

"Harry will you sleep with me?" Draco said.

"I would love nothing more then to make love to you Draco but we cant do this here,now. You're still hurting and I don't want to be a rebound." Harry said grabbing Draco's hand.

"Please…Harry? I need this really bad right now and there is no one that I would rather be with right now then you. Please? He said again.

Draco reached for the top button on his shirt and started to unbutton it. Harry didn't know what he wanted more to run or to help Draco with those buttons. Apparently his cock made up his mind for him because before he knew it they were both half naked rolling around on the floor together. Draco had his hand down Harry's trousers and was rubbing his rock hard cock. Harry reached down and unbuttoned his trousers and then reached for Draco's. Draco started kissing him down his neck and chest. Draco did know how to use his tongue.

"Do you know the lubrication charm Harry?" Draco asked between kisses.

"Yeah, Draco are you sure this is what you want? Harry asked taking his wand out.

"I'm positive, Harry. I have never wanted anything more in my life." He said breathlessly.

Draco took Harry's cock in his mouth just as Harry preformed the lubricating charm on Draco's arse. Draco moaned over Harry's cock and he had to take a few deep breaths to keep from losing it right then and there. Harry started to prepare Draco with one finger and then two and by the time Harry had three fingers in Draco was whimpering and moaning.

"Are you ready? Harry asked.

"Yes." Draco hissed.

Harry removed his fingers and turned Draco where he was on his hands and knees.

"I'm asking you one more time if this is what you want Draco." Harry asked.

"And I'm telling you one more time Harry. Yes, I want this. Now please put your cock in me." He said with a chuckle.

Harry positioned himself at Draco's hole. He slowly entered Draco being careful to not hurt him. When he was completely in he stilled to let Draco get used to him. After a few moments Draco moved back to let Harry know he was ok and he could move. They got into a good rhythm and were moving in tandem when Harry reached around and started stroking Draco's cock. He knew he was close by the way Draco was clenching around his cock. Draco only confirmed this when he said "I'm so close Harry."

"Me too. You feel so good. You're so tight." Harry moaned.

Draco came first with Harry following close behind. Draco lost all the feeling in his legs and arms and collapsed with Harry on top of him. They laid like that for a while catching their breath and letting theirs slow back to normal. Eventually Harry rolled off of Draco and lay beside him on the floor. Draco turned into Harry and laid his head on Harry's chest.

"Thanks Harry. That was great." Draco said.

Draco was drawing circles on Harry's chest. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco and kissed his head and said "You're welcome. I had a blast." Harry said.

They stayed in the Room of Requirement for the rest of the day. Just talking about things and just getting to really know each other. It wasn't until Draco's stomach grawled that they realized how late it was getting. They both were hungry so they got dressed and went down to dinner together. They went to their respective tables and ate dinner.

From that day on they were together as a couple and met in Draco''s head boy room. They only told one person about their relationship and she never said a word to anyone. On the day of Graduation Draco got down on one knee in front of the whole school and asked Harry James Potter to be his husband. He presented Harry with a ring made of platinum and rubies and emeralds. Harry said Yes and they were married six months later.

The End.


End file.
